Matthew (Smash 5)
'''Matthew makes his first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Matthew is a Venus Adept that can take control of the forces of nature such as earth, plant life, and shadows. Matthew is the son of Isaac, a hero and a powerful Venus Adept. In Super Smash Bros., he has a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities in addition to many abilities that encourage both play styles. In addition, his Venus Psynergy attacks are powerful and have a wide impact radius. Aesthetically, he appears much like he does in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. He is confirmed to have a alt costume of Isaac, his father, whose design is based off of his appearance in Golden Sun: Lost Age. Matthew's offensive and defensive capabilities offer a chance to change the flow of battle. In addition, both Matthew and Isaac leave yellow energy trails with performing attacks. Attributes Matthew has control over Venus Psynergy, a type of mystical energy that allows control over terrestrial elements. This includes control over earthen materials such as rocks and clay, flora such as plants and vines, as well as shadows and darkness. Matthew is the son of the hero Isaac who was also gifted in the use of Venus Psynergy. Matthew uses a combination of both Venus Psynergy, normal Psynergy, and swordsmanship. Despite his slim frame, Matthew has a high amount of defense thanks to his Psynergy abilities. Matthew excels in armed strength and contains a lot of powerful Smash attacks. Many of his Smash attacks incorporate Earthen attacks and can even be used as shields to protect from damage. Matthew lacks speed, as well as lacking very good jumps, which is made worse by the fact that he has a fast falling weight. Despite this, he is a overall a balanced fighter with above-average power and defense, with attacks that hit hard and launch far. Matthew's sword attacks do more damage at the base rather than the point, thus favoring close combat attacks while his Psynergy attacks do more damage at a range. However, his sword attacks are rather quick with only a few of them having lag with them. In contrast, his Psynergy attacks have heavy start up and ending/landing lag to them making him a vulnerable during the attack. Matthew also has a wide variety of attacks that also boosts one or two of his stats at once, while negatively effecting others. These boosts can make Matthew become a heavy-hitting fighter with attack stat boosts or a tank with defense stat boosts. Moveset Move Set Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Matthew stabs his sword up straight and goes “Hah!” (Up) *Matthew raises his hand in front of him with his hand shaking with Venus Psyenergy. He then closes it. (Right) *Matthew momentarily shakes while holding out his hands and glowing with yellow Venus Psyenergy. (Left) *Matthew holds out his hand and a seedling sprouts in his hand. He then closes his hand. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Matthew holds out his arm and Venus Psyenergy bursts forth. He then closes it causing energy its to shoot out. *''Matthew raises his hands up together and glows with Venus Psyenergy.'' *''Matthew slashes his sword forward and yells “Hiyah!”'' On Screen Appearance *Matthew appears from Warp Psyenergy and slashes his sword forward. *''Matthew appears from a rock after splitting it in half and readies his fighting pose.'' *''Matthew appears from the ground in a tangle of vines and then reforms into his human form.'' Victory Animations *Matthew swings his sword forward and rocks rises from the ground in front of him. *Matthew levitates in the air slightly with his hands spread out while glowing in Venus Psyenergy. *Matthew dusts of his clothes and then hoists his sword over his shoulder and looking forward. *''Matthew appears standing with his sword raises forward and his father, Isaac, appears and raises his sword up as well. (opposite for Isaac)'' *''Matthew places his hand on the ground and causes flowers and grass to sprout up around him.'' *''Matthew performs several slashes towards the camera and then raises his hand which causes a block of rock to shoot up behind him.'' Losing Animation *Matthew claps slowly while looking forward. *''Matthew has his back to the camera and holds his arm while looking to the right.'' *''Matthew holds his shoulder while grimacing and breathing heavily.'' Crowd Cheer *Male/female voice shouting “Maaaaaaathew!” over and over (Matthew) *Male/female voice shouting “Isaaaaaaaaaic!” over and over (Issac) Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the theme played after winning a battle in Golden Sun. Fighting Stance Note: Matthew and Isaac share the same stances and poses. Isaac holds his sword which is pointed slightly downward while his other hand has Venus Psyenergy around it. He sways back and forth and the yellow scarf floats in the wind. Idle Poses *Matthew brushes his brow with his hand. *Matthew pats his pants and dusts them off. *''Matthew positions his sword upwards and then downwards.'' *''Matthew holds out his hand with bursts slightly with Venus Psyenergy.'' Misc Animations Note: Matthew and Isaac share the same animations. Crouching Matthew crouches down while holding his sword while pointing upwards. Jump Matthew jumps into the air with his sword held down and leaning upward. Rolling Matthew rolls along the ground and then stands back up. Walking Matthew walks forward with sword slightly pointing forward and down. Decent speed. Dash Matthew runs forward while holding his sword slightly down. Below average running speed. Sleeping Matthew falls down on his knees and places his sword in front of him on the ground. Tripping Matthew falls forward and catches himself while on his hands and knees. Balancing Matthew rocks back and forth on one leg. Home-Run Bat Matthew takes the Home-run Bat and swings it forward with one hand. Star KO Matthew goes "AHHHHHH!" Screen KO Matthew slams into the screen with his eyes closed and grimacing. Trophies Matthew's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Matthew Unlock: Classic Mode "Matthew is the son of Isaac and Jenna from Golden Sun and Golden Sun: Lost Age. Even at 16, he is a powerful Venus Adept and can control the elements of earth and nature. He has not only inherited his father's Venus Psynergy abilities but his yellow scarf as well. While he is a silent protagonist, Matthew carves his way into history in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn as he and his friends attempt to solve the mysteries of the Psynergy Vortexes which sucks the Psynergy out the world and adepts. Aiding Matthew on his quests are his friends Karis, Tyrell, and many others. Matthew is a strong Venus Adept and is capable of uprooting the earth to aid him in battle." Matthew (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Blue "Matthew is a capable Venus Adept and has access to many abilities that uses the forces of nature. Venus Djinn utilizes the Djinn: Granite, Geode, Steel, Flint, and Quartz to augment his abilities. Granite increases Matthew's defense and launch resistance. Geode increases Matthew's Venus Psynergy attacks such as Quake and Gaia while Steel increases Matthew's standard and regular Psynergy attacks. Flint increases both powers but much less than Geode and Steel. Quartz increases his speed and jumping ability. However, each Djinn also lowers a respective stat so keep that in mind when selecting one to use!" Matthew (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Black "Much like his father, Matthew is a strong Venus Adept and wields the mystical power of the Venus Psynergy. Of all of his notable abilities. he can summon rocks to cover himself in a dome from head to toe which allows him to escape damage. Granite Guard is a great way not be harmed by an incoming attack and to defends oneself. However, it is like a double edged sword in that if the guard is destroyed, it not only hurts the opponent but also Matthew himself. However, Matthew does have one thing up his sleeve. Matthew can self-destruct the guard without damaging himself and causing serious harm to those nearby. Funny how that is, huh?" Mars Isaac Unlock: Boss Battle Console "The Mars Psyenergy class allows the Adept to utilize the powers of fire, heat, and lava. Needless to say, Mars Adepts can really heat things up if they wanted to! Isaac utilizes Venus Psyenergy which has a bond with Mars Psyenergy. I guess this makes sense considering that the clothes that Isaac is wearing is influenced by his wife, Jenna who happens to be a Mars Adept in the events of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. While Isaac is unable to utilize Mars Psyenergy, Mars Adepts can perform attacks such as Flare, Blast, and Volcano. The most powerful attack in the Mars Psyenergy is Planetary and the most powerful summon is Iris." Jupiter Matthew Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld "The Jupiter Psyenergy class allows the adept to control the forces of wind and lightning. They are able to control the weather and influence the sky which makes them particularly powerful. Many Jupiter Adepts have great mental strength and a powerful curiosity. The Jupiter and Venus Psyenergy are usually in conflict with each other which is odd given how Matthew is seen wearing clothes inspired by his friend and Jupiter Adept, Sveti. Jupiter Psyenergy allows the Adept to utilize the attacks such as Gale, Bolt, and Ray. The most powerful atack available to Jupiter Adepts is Thunderstorm and the most powerful Jupiter summon is Catastrophe." Isaac (Move)'' Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Orange "While Isaac has many abilites related tot he Venus Psyenergy, he is also capable of utilizing Support Psyenergy as well. Some of these include Lift, Teleport, Catch, and Reveal. One of the most used Support Psyenergy is Move. Isaac can generate a large hand made of Psyenergy and use it to push objects and items to solve puzzles and get around obstacles. It is a very helpful Psyenergy and is used by both Matthew and Isaac. Wait...this attack looks familiar. Oh, Isaac used this ability as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl! It is amazing how both Isaac and Move have progressed since then!" '''Matthew (Wild Growth) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Red "Matthew is capable of performing many types of Venus Psyenergy. Venus Psyenergy isn't only limited to that of earth but also can control the forces of nature such as plants. Matthew can access this natural power by summoning a bramble of springy thorns. While the sides look like they may hurt if someone collides with it, the top of the plant is platform for Matthew to spring off from and soar high into the air. Wild Growth will propel Matthew fast enough that he can collide and deal damage to opponents above him. As well, the spiky thorns on the side also will do damage if an opponent comes too close so that is something to keep in mind." Matthew (Green) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Matthew has many of his friends with him while on the adventure but none are more imptant than his two childhood friends: Tyrell and Karis. Tyrell is the son of the Mars Garret who aided Isaac in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: Lost Age and both are Mars Adepts. Karis is the daughter of Ivan who also traveled along with Isaac and both are Jupiter Adepts. It is unknown who Karis' mother is but the stark contrast in hair color between father and daughter is subject for debate. Karis is a powerful Jupiter adept with low health points but high Psyenergy points making her a capable spell caster. It's interesting how Matthew wears Karis' colors despite the two being fairly different from each other."" Isaac (Brown) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Isaac is a strong-willed Venus Adept with a sense of justice. This puts him at odds with his fellow Venus Adept, Felix who has had a troubled past. He was conscripted into the service of powerful Adepts, Saturos and Mendari who wish to bring Alchemy to their homeland. Forced to do their bidding to ensure his parents safety, he aids them in lighting of the Elementary Towers though this would mean doom to most of the world. After the events of Golden Sun, Felix becomes a playable character in Lost Age. He is the brother of Jenna, brother-in-law of Isaac, and the uncle of Matthew thus making this a rather interesting family teee. Isaac wears Felix's colors to honor this." Isaac (Right) Purple Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Venus Psyenergy is the ability to control the earth, plants, and shadows. It is a powerful psyenergy that both Isaac, Felix, and Matthew all wield in the Golden Sun games. They also happen to be the main characters of each game. The Venus Psyenergy is marked with high attack power and high defense. Matthew and Isaac are able to utilize attacks such as Gaia, Wild Growth, Quake, Granite Guard, and others in Super Smash Bros. but they have a number of other abilities in the Golden Sun series such as Rockfall, Thorn, Helm Splitter, and Demon Night. The strongest abilities for the Venus Psyenergy is Odyssey and the strongest summon is Charon." Mercury Matthew'' Unlock: Complete a Matthew Character Challenge "The Mercury Psyenergy class gives the Adept control over water and ice and is generally a rather rare Psyenergy class. It is neutral towards Venus Psyenergy. One of the most prominent Mercury Adepts in the Golden Sun series is the antagonist, Alex. Matthew wears Alex's colors out of respect for the Mercury Adept despite his evil intentions. Mercury Adepts are rare and can only be found in certain areas of the world. Some of the abilities they have consists of Frost, Douse, Prism, and Plume Edge. The strongest ability in the Mercury Psyenergy is Diamond Berg and the strongest summon is Azul." '''Odyessey Unlock: All Star Mode "Odysessy is the single most strongest Venus Psyenergy ability an dis available to Isaac, Felix and Matthew if they have access to the Lord class. The attack replaces Ragnarok and is considered more powerful than it. It delivers two rapier-like swords made of the Venus Psyenergy to devastate the battlefield. It does more damage at the points and can spike opponents downwards if the point connects. Finally, a much larger single sword crashes down in between the other two causing massive damage around the area! This is seriously a powerful attack and earns the epic name of "Odyssey". Crystallux Unlock: Unlock all Matthew's trophies "Crystallux is one of the most powerful summons for the Venus Psyenergy class but ranks lower than the deathly Charon. Crystallux appears to be a massive dragon that descends from he heavens and is made entirely of shimmering white crystals. It really is a beautiful creature to behold. When it arrives, it is able to cause all the opponent's stats on the stage to be halved. That is pretty crazy considering it's attack ability. Once it has halved all of the stats, it delivers powerful Venus Psyenergy-infused light beams to travel along the stage; dealing high damage. This is followed by an even larger energy blast that does more damage. Overkill, much?" Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer The setting is in a barren valley devoid of life. Within the valley; a fight rages on. Mario, Link, Bowser, Marth, and Meta Knight are fighting in the valley below. Mario attacks Link with a Fire-powered punch but is attacked by Bowser who drop kicks Mario. However, Bowser is then stabbed upwards by Link who is then slashed by Marth. The fighter is fairly balanced with there being no winner. The scene then cuts to someone walking along the ground with only dark red-brown boots visible. The scene then cuts back to the fight with Meta Knight slashing at Mario but then looking backwards and vanishes. The scene cuts back to the walker and stops on the edge of cliff. The camera transitions to behind the unknown person with only a yellow scarf and blue jacket visible. The battle rages down below. The figure raises his hands and the ground begins to shake; startling the fighters. Suddenly, the earth expands and launches the players upwards. The bones of the earth shoot up, turn around, and slam down on the airborne fighters; forcing them to the ground. The unknown figure sighs while the dust settles but suddenly turns around and encloses himself in a dome of rock. Meta Knight strikes at the dome of rock several times and performs a Final Smash; slashing it with Galaxia Darkness. There appears to be no damage on the dome of rock. However, the dome of rock crumbles away and explodes outward; smashing Meta Knight full of rocks and launching him into the air. From the crumbling rocks, Matthew stands up. His newcomer banner appears and the announcer says “Matthew!” He dusts off his t-shirt and points his sword forward while Psyenergy glows in his hand. The reveal trailer then cuts to the actual game play footage. The first part shows Matthew jumping from above and landing. He then performs a taunt where he charges up his Venus Psyenergy. It then cuts to Matthew fighting against Mario, Bowser, and Link. He jumps forward and performs his F-air which produces a sword of solid rock that slams into Bowser; knocking him far away. Upon landing, Link tries to perform a D-air and Matthew erects his Down Special Granite Guard that produces a dome and protects Matthew from damage. It then cuts to Matthew fighting on Biosphere against Samus and Marth. He causes the ground to shake which trips Samus and does a dash attack that knocks away Samus. The next scene shows Matthew on his handheld home stage, Elemental Lighthouse fighting against Marth and Link. Matthew performs a taunt where he stabs his sword high into the air along with Marth and Link. The next shows Matthew performing his Push ability that knocks away Zero Suit Samus as she tries to get to the stage. The next scene shows both Matthew and Sandile on a desert like stage. The next scene shows Matthew erecting up a thorny plant in front of him that does damage to both Kirby and Pikachu. The final scene is Matthew taking his fist and slams it onto the stage which knocks up Mario and Link. He then swings his sword and holds it up while glowing yellow with Venus Psyenergy. Then the Super Smash Bros. logo cuts it. Following the logo cut in, the scene transitions to Matthew standing on a console stage Sol Sanctum. The camera then swings around to behind Matthew and jumping from the top is a familiar figure. The camera then swings and shows Isaac. They both power up with Venus Psyenergy and clash toward each other. Director 2 Director Masahiro Sakurai: Hello, my name is Masahiro Sakurai and one of the directors for Super Smash Bros. 5. Hiroyuki Takahashi: Hello, I am Hiroyuki Takahashi and one of the directors for the Golden Sun series. Shugo Takahashi: And I am Shugo Takahashi, the other director of the Golden Sun series. As you can tell, we are both brothers :laughs: H Takahashi: We both are in charge of directing and producing the Golden Sun series and have been with Camelo Planning Software since it’s founding. Sakurai: As some may recall, the protagonist of the first Golden Sun games, Isaac, appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as as Assist Trophy though was not included in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. (Video shows Isaac as an Assist Trophy in doing the Push attack.) S Takahashi: At the time, we were unable to include Golden Sun content into the game due to the situation at Camelot Planning Software as well as the fate of Golden Sun series. It wasn’t until that we were able to decide on where Golden Sun would be taken and committing to the series did the idea of a Golden Sun series character be included in a future Super Smash Bros game. H Takahashi: We were approached by a representative of Mr. Sakurai’s team about possibly helping with the project and helping develop Golden Sun content for the game. Sakurai: I was disappointed we could not include Golden Sun content so I made sure to try and set an agreement up in the future. By the time the development of Super Smash Bros. 5 began; we had already been in communication. (video shows the Sol Sanctum stage on the 3DS) H Takahashi: We were very impressed with the studio and team Mr. Sakurai had put together for Super Smash Bros. 5 and were more than happy to contribute to the project. S Takahashi: It wasn’t until development that it was agreed upon that a Golden Sun series character would for sure appear as a playable character. We then struggled with either Isaac and Matthew. (Video shows the in-game model of Matthew running on Battlefield.) H Takahashi: While Isaac is iconic to the Golden Sun series, Matthew is recent. It was Mr. Sakurai’s idea to finally include Matthew as the default character into the roster but include Isaac as a costume swap. It was one of those “aha!” moments where the light bulb flashed. (Video shows Isaac jumping down next to Matthew and standing together.) Sakurai: We think that Golden Sun fans while be happy to see both characters available. In fact, they even have their own animations and costume swaps. There are also a number of differences besides just appearances though the move set remains the same. (Video shows a Red Matthew and Isaac as well as the differences in animations.) H Takahashi: Yes, Matthew and Issac both wield the Venus Psyenergy which allows them to utilize powerful earth attacks as well as sword fighting attacks. He really can balance these two types of fighting well. And since both characters are the most balanced characters in the Golden Sun series, this is applied to Super Smash Bros. (Video shows both Isaac and Matthew performing the Granite Guard down special; showing how they are similar.) Sakurai: Matthew and Isaac are both balanced between strength, speed, jumping, and other stats though they excel in the defense stat due to the affinity to the Venus Psyenergy. S Takahashi: We thought about having to use Dijnn as a gimmick but that was thrown away as being to convoluted. However, we decided to add it into Matthew and Isaac's Down Special on the second special customs. H Takahashi: We hope Golden Sun fans enjoy both of the characters inclusions. As one of the people behind his creation, I am very happy how he turned out! Sakurai: I think fans of both characters as well as the series will be happy with their inclusion into the roster. Smash Sneak a Peek Introduction: The Smash Sneak a Peek is a look into the development and implementation of Matthew for Super 5mash Bros. 5 and why Matthew made the roster while some others didn't. Isaac has always had a spot on my rosters even before Super Smash Bros. Brawl and has relatively remained the same with a few changes here and there. I always envisioned Isaac to be a smaller swordsman but with high defense stats due to his Venus Psyenergy. When preparing the roster for Super Smash Bros. 5, I originally had Isaac as the representative of Golden Sun but I ended up deciding for forgo adding Isaac and opted for Matthew, the newest protagonist and the son of Isaac. Afterwards, I went about including Isaac as a model swap much in the same vain as Wario, Wii Fit Trainer U, and Olimar. I did this as both Isaac and Matthew correctly represents the Golden Sun universe and have their own fans. Matthew and Isaac's moveset was prepared beforehand with a few changes here and there after looking into Golden Sun and these characters. Movesets for Matthew or Isaac typically look familiar with the use of Venus Psyenergy and sword attacks so I considered using Dijinn within the moveset but I felt it was was just too confusing. At that point of time, I was considering allowing Isaac to summon creatures using the Dijinn. Instead, I opted to use them as a stat modifier technique that alters Matthew and Isaac's stats based on which one was chosen. I wanted to avoid making Matthew and Issac too confusing as I felt there weren't enough "straight forward non-gimmicky" characters. Matthew and Isaac are a product of trying to balance out the unique with standard archetypes. Sadly, I do feel that Matthew and Isaac are some of my weaker movesets in terms of uniqueness and originally but I do think it pays tribute to the source material. Matthew and Isaac was chosen as representatives of the Golden Sun series despite the series not getting a new game for quite some time. Despite their seemingly lack of relevancy, there is popular support for a Golden Sun representative and a demand to see the franchise represented by a playable character. Trivia *Matthew and Isaac are the first character to have two alternate costumes composed of father and son characters. Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Golden Sun (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Golden Sun Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters